


Keep Me Warm

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Really cute, cold nights, literally just some nice fluff to warm the heart, pure fluff, sneaky frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: Frank's been lying for the past few months about how cold he is, but the payout is just too good not to.(wrote this in one night because i had a cute idea of Frank lying to Gerard in order for snuggles so yeah sorry for any mistakes lmao)





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't get this idea out of my head, hope y'all like it.

"Jesus, Gerard, do you live in a freezer?" 

"It's normal temperature in here, you're just a lizard person with cold blood."

"Then appease my lizard biology and make me warm." 

That's how they ended up where they are now, cuddling on Gerard's sofa in the living room while watching a documentary on the cosmos. It's pretty crazy how big the universe is, Frank thinks, but it's also pretty crazy this act still works with Gerard. 

Frank's not actually cold, yes, he tends to run cold but his friend's house is normal temperature. This is his way of being able to lay against his crush's chest while covered in blankets, arms wrapped around his waist. It's how he gets the other to hold his "cold" hands and keep him as close as possible. The excuse has worked well since Frank first introduced it. 

They were in Gerard's bedroom during a particularly cold December night, and this time Frank really was freezing. Gerard though, being the oven that he is, was totally content laying down shirtless while reading a book. It was ridiculous, Frank was wrapped up in blankets a foot away from the other still shivering his ass off while this guy was shirtless. What the fuck. 

At this point Frank was positive his best friend was actually a demon with the fire of hell raging inside him, so Frank took it upon himself to reach and arm out of his cocoon and place a hand on the other's chest. His hand practically burned, Gerard was probably a demon but Frank didn't care because he has ideas now. 

"What the fuck?" Frank asked, offended.

"What the fuck to you, Frank?" Gerard looks at the hand on his chest and back to the caterpillar next to him. 

"I'm over here turning into a damn icicle and you've been a hot pocket this entire time?" Frank begins to unravel from the cocoon and crawl towards Gerard. 

"I'd give you my blood if I could, Frankie, but that my be a little weird," Gerard jokes. Frank winces at that and begins to wonder why he's even crushing on this dork. But it doesn't matter because Frank is getting cuddled up to said crush, feeling the warmth of his skin. Gerard just giggles and is about to put his arm around Frank, until the smaller one is up again. 

"Not enough," Frank pushes the blankets off himself and strips off is sweater and the t-shirt underneath it. Surprising Gerard by his sudden shirtless-ness, Frank grabs the blankets again and puts himself back on the other's side. He moans, and it would be embarrassing if the instant heat going through him wasn't all he could think about. Frank wraps an arm around his friend's chest and places his cheek on the other's shoulder. He pushes in as close as he can before he's completely on top of Gerard. Putting the blankets back over himself, Frank settles and revels in the warm contact. 

"Are uh," Gerard pushes his arm under the blankets, putting it around Frank and holding him tightly. "Are you warm now?" 

Frank just hums in contentment, confirming that yes, he is warm now. This is the closest they've ever been, skin to skin, pressed tightly together. It's hard not to think about Gerard's hand rubbing his side, feeling the roughness of his fingertips. Frank saving grace is that he's beginning to fall asleep, finally warm and the smell of Gerard helping him slip into his dreams. Gerard continues reading, and Frank stares at the book unable to really focus on the words. It doesn't matter though, because he pretends that this is some domestic shit they normally do. That him cuddling up to Gerard while he reads a book is normal and not strange friend behavior at all. It works out fine though, because the excuse of being cold still leads to the same results months later. At this point though, spring is coming along and Frank knows he won't be able to use it forever. 

Right now, though, Gerard is holding him like he has ever since that December night. They don't ever talk about it, because it's clearly more than a friendly snuggle. Gerard is caressing the smaller one with his body, forming to the other's skin like a mold. Frank wants to live in Gerard's arms, loving how they hold him so firmly yet so softly. Like he wants to keep the other close, but not squeeze too hard. It makes Frank wonder that maybe Gerard knows of his little game. That the excuses are just that, excuses. 

"Are you warm enough yet?" Gerard whispers low into the other's ear and it sends a shiver down Frank's skin. The taller man's hot breath coating his ear and the roughness of his voice making Frank almost pop one right there. 

"Mhm, getting tired," his eyes feel droopy, and the TV is making them burn. He closes them and turns his head to the side, pressing it against his friend's chest. Frank can't get over Gerard's scent, musky and sweet like a blown out candle. It makes his insides feel almost as warm as his outsides. He feels Gerard move his hand and feels saddened by the loss of touch, but then hears the TV shut off and the lost hand going to his cheek. Frank automatically pressed into the other's palm, feeling his thumb rub his cheek. 

"Let's go to bed," Gerard mumbles, and Frank really likes that idea so he complies with getting up and heading downstairs. It's late and Gerard's parents and brother are already knocked out upstairs, so they're both growing tired. 

When they reach his room, Frank is about to go to lay on the bed when there's a hand on his wrist, pulling him back. He's met with Gerard's chest, pressed firmly against it as the other brings his hands to Frank's hips. The room is coated in darkness, but theres some light from a small window due to the street lamp. Frank can just make out Gerard's features when he looks up at the other, noting how his jaw line and nose are highlighted by the light. It's not like Frank has been unaware of his best friend's God-given features, but there's something about the light and this moment that make the other look more sensual. 

Frank has to quiet his own gasp, because Gerard is suddenly slipping his hands under the other's shirt to caress his hips. Instinctively, Frank grabs onto the taller man's biceps and leans his forehead against Gerard's shoulder. Gerard continues to ruck up Frank's shirt as his hands slide over his hips and back, tugging him a little closer. 

"Your skin feels hot," Gerard mumbles against the other's ear. 

Frank smiles, and brings his head to the crook of Gerard's neck, feeling the other's warm skin on his nose and forehead. 

"Thanks to you," he squeezes Gerard's arms, moving his hands up the soft skin. His heart is racing because even though they've been close before, this is the first time Gerard has initiated it. It's always been Frank complaining about being cold, Gerard rolling his eyes, but then letting the other snuggle in as close as possible. This time, though, Gerard is holding Frank close before even being asked to. 

"Does this mean you aren't cold anymore?" Gerard asks in a whisper, moving his head so that he can lean his forehead against the shorter one's. The feeling of Gerard's hot breath against Frank's lips is almost too much, but he's able to control himself, moving his hands up to his friend's neck, slowly. 

When his arms are pressed between them, with his hands around the other's neck, he whispers in response. "I'm still a little cold," Frank lies, leaning up to brush his nose against Gerard's, loving where this is going. 

"Yeah?" is all Gerard can mumble out as the intensity of the situation makes his heart palpitate.

"Mhm," Frank tries to press closer, even though they're already snug tight in the middle of Gerard's basement. "My lips are pretty freezing, I think they're going blue." They both know it's a lie, but Gerard plays along. 

"Well, that's a shame," Gerard rubs at the smaller one's hip bones, "But I think I know how to help with that." It's so cheesy, and dorky, and it's everything they love about each other because after that, Frank smiles and Gerard leans down to capture his friend's lips. Holding back a moan at the anticipated contact, Frank closes the space between their chests and wraps his arms around the other's neck, making their bodies press together. Gerard helps, holding the other close as he deepens the kiss. Gerard hadn't exactly planned this, but the moment Frank walked in complaining about it being cold in his 70° house he knew for sure it was all a game. Knowing that his best friend had been fibbing for an excuse to be close to the other, had Gerard's stomach do a lot of things. He's always felt fondly for his friend, feeling that they were meant to be in one way or another, but not sure if it was the romantic way. That was all confirmed though, the first night Frank got cold and Gerard got to feel something he wanted to feel forever: Frank's bare chest pressed against his as they sleep. He suspected Frank's "coldness" after a few weeks, but needed to be sure before making a move. 

Tonight, though, when Frank lied about the coldness and covered himself in Gerard like a blanket, he knew Frank felt the same. The way Frank would hold his hands and intertwine their legs, wanting every part to be touched by the other, confirmed his feelings. It was when Frank buried his face in the crook of Gerard's neck though, that Gerard found himself not being able to hide his own emotions anymore. This moment is something he's thought about for months, holding the other, kissing his best friend so passionately. 

The little sparks in both their hearts go off, and the butterflies roar up a commotion in their stomachs. It feels so right to Frank, Gerard pressed against him, taking control of the kiss while gripping onto his hips. He can't help but hold his friend's face there, attached to his lips, never wanting Gerard to stop kissing him. 

It does come to an end though, when they're barely separated and panting into each other's mouthes. After a moment of catching their breaths, Gerard gives a light kiss to Frank's lips. 

"Did that help?" Gerard continues the conversation, feeling Frank kiss him back right after the question. 

"I don't think i'll ever be cold again," Frank says sweetly when he parts their lips. It doesn't last long though, because Gerard is kissing him again with just as much passion as before, practically bending the other in half, having to hold Frank's back as he leans against him. 

Frank knows then, that when winter comes back around and the harsh December nights take control of the weather, that he has Gerard to hold him and kiss him, keeping his lizard blood warm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic]Keep Me Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264180) by [MyRocknRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRocknRomance/pseuds/MyRocknRomance)




End file.
